New Year to remember
by Doctor and Bad Wolf
Summary: How the eight doctor was saved from the Master by someone from his future with Grace's help.


Rose Tyler lands in a hospital as she breaks into a new universe. She was just walking around to see why she lands there because she always lands where she is needed. She hears that they have a person there with two hearts apparently. She runs to all the way to the window to watch the surgery.

"What's going on down there?" Rose ask one of the other people watching.

"These are the investor. Who the hell are you?" answers a fat person.

"Pardon, you don't recognize me." Rose yelled to make it sound like a rich person would.

"Ma'am, I am so sorry," she answers back.

In the middle of the operation, the heart doctor got lost in his heart. Because of this the patient crashed, they can't rest his heart. So they took his body to the morgue.

"You killed my friend." was Rose's greeting to the doctor that operated the previous day.

"Hello I am Doctor Grace. What do you mean I killed your friend?" come the response.

"I am the leader of this hospital. We will pay you for your lost. Please don't sue us," the fat person from the day before said nervously.

"I will sue you because you just killed my friend and is trying to cover it up."

He walks out of the room if a huff at Rose.

"I can't believe you just did that," Grace said.

"I am best friends with the world's best chess player. Had to come in handy sometime. You said his body was taken?" Rose asks. Grace just nodded at her to agree that is what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they arrived at the morgue the patient's body was no longer there.

"Where the hell is Mr. Smith's body," Grace yelled because she didn't know his body was gone before coming to the morgue.

"He was there when I checked at 11 but at midnight he was gone but someone else was there. It must have been the body snatchers," the morgue attend replied in shock.

"What did he look like? The body snatcher that is," Rose ask before Grace had a chance.

"Well he had shoulder length brown hair, about your height and was wearing a sheet," answers the freaked out morgue attendant.

Rose runs from the morgue straight up a flight of stairs.

Meanwhile Grace uses the elevator, a strange man in old clothing gets onto the left with her. He talks to her and manages to freak her out. Once she gets to her car she thinks he is gone and is glad because he reckons she killed him the night before. But he is in the back seat of her car once she gets in, he pulls out the cameo that broke off in her patient's chest. She drives him back to her place to check him out only to find he has two hearts and an undiscovered blood type and structure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They decide to go for a walk when she gives him shoes from her ex-boyfriend. He remembers who he is in time for the Master to open the eye of harmony, which means he can see what the doctor can see and what the doctor looks like.

The Doctor works out that he needs a piece from the clock that starts at midnight for the turn of the melena. Grace calls an ambulance, once for the Master to be the one to come. The Doctor tells them to take him to the clock and on the way Grace in going on how he is crazy. At a road block the Doctor takes the Masters sunglasses of and reveals him for who he is. They jump out of the ambulance but not before the Master spits something onto Grace and the Doctor gets the Master with the fire extinguisher.

The Doctor and Grace confiscate a police bike by pretending that Grace was going to shot the Doctor. The Doctor rides like a mad man and Grace reminds him that she only has one life, but they get to the clock only to find the Master beat them. Grace gets them in because she was invited, they try to get to the clock but a security person stops them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose managed to get in using the psyche paper, and is looking for the Master or the Doctor. She finds the Master first but he doesn't know who she is so she just keeps walking past him.

The Doctor and Grace managed to get to the clock and get the peace he needs and is on the way to the roof when Rose runs into them.

"Doctor, you have no idea how glad I am to see you. No hold on, I had to say something, what was it? Oh yes RUN" Rose said in a remarkability little amount of time.

They run into a room with a door which the Doctor closes and puts an axe through the handle.

"Now, hello young lady. Do I know you?" the Doctor ask.

"No not yet you don't. God I have been spending too much time as a time traveler if that sounds normal to my ears," Rose answers with a tongue-touched-smile.

"You're from my future? That's nice I have a future" the Doctor said in response.

They have to run again all the way to the roof and swing down using the fire hose. Once down they get into the ambulance the Master stole. They make it back to the TARDIS, before the Master. The Doctor goes straight under the control. He ask Grace for a tool but she hits him and Rose over the head with it. The Master then walks in.

When the Doctor wakes up he is tied to a bed next to the eye of harmony, where the Master plans to steel his lives. Grace sets the Doctor and the Master up for it to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose wakes up with a headache but beside that she is fine. She walks into the interior of the TARDIS. She walks for a long time but comes to the Master and the Doctor and Grace. She works out what is going on and has to stop it. She summands Bad Wolf, first she frees Grace from the Masters control and tells her to go finish in the control room and how. Then she shuts the eye of harmony, lastly she kills the Master for daring to try to hurt the Doctor.

They save the world and Grace goes home after refusing to go with the Doctor.

"What happens to you now?" the Doctor questions Rose.

"How good is your memory?" Rose questions.

"Good but sometimes I remember too late" the Doctor answers.

"Well then I go and save the multiverse and then I have to give up my happiness to preserve the timelines. Just remember I will return when the question is answered," Rose said in matter of fact tone.

"What question?" the Doctor ask.

"The oldest question," Rose said before whispering "Doctor who?"

She then walk out of his life for years to come, so she can finish saving the whole multiverse.


End file.
